Palmwoods Love
by LaurenNicole97
Summary: Love is in the air at the Palmwoods! Introduces the winners from my OC contest! Logan's not one of the main characters in this one, but he'll still be in it! Switches between Carlos, James, and Kendall! Enjoy!
1. Mackensie Jon Bruonski

Palmwoods Love

NOTES FROM LAUREN NICOLE: Hey all! Well, here's what we've all been waiting for! (Hopefully;]) The first chapter of my OC story:) I hope you all love it! Big thanks to Rainnboots, BTRlover98, and iiPurkyPandie! Without you guys, this story wouldn't be written! So, yeah! Here we go!:D

"Hurry up, James! I want my Fruit Smackers!" Carlos called down the hall to his best friend. James had stopped to glance at his reflection in a mirror. The helmeted boy was growing more and more impatient. He just wanted his favorite snack.

"Chill, Carlos!" James called back. He sighed at the mirror. His hair looked a little flat today. _I'll just go to the vending machine with Carlos, and then I can fix my hair when we get back to the apartment._ James sighed again. He turned on his foot and began walking down the hall to meet up with Carlos.

"Took you long enough! Now cummon!" Carlos groaned. James rolled his eyes and smiled. He was put in charge of Carlos when it came to buying anything, even if it was just a snack from the lobby vending machine. Carlos had a habit of "buying in bulk" as he calls it. Let's just say he once came back to the apartment with 7 bottles of root beer, 2 bags of chips, and 5 packs of Fruit Smackers.

They got into a conversation about last night's Maple Leafs hockey game.

"That game was pretty good, huh?" James asked his helmeted friend as Carlos grabbed the pack of Fruit Smackers from the opening at the bottom of the vending machine.

"Are you kidding? It was awes-" Carlos stopped mid-sentence. His jaw hung open and his head was tilted slightly. James looked at him, and followed his line of view. He found that Carlos was staring at a beautiful girl standing at the front desk. She had short brown hair, and was a little shorter looking than Carlos. James nudged Carlos with his elbow.

"You chekcin' her out?" He asked him. Carlos just nodded, his mouth still hanging open.

"Uh-yeah." His speech sounded a bit slurred due to his trance-like stage.

"Just go talk to her!" James encouraged. He gave Carlos a little shove forward. Carlos stumbled and turned back to look at James frantically.

"What am I supposed to say?" Carlos asked, scared out of his wits. He really had no idea what to do. Carlos knew that if anybody could help him with anything that came to girls, it would be James Diamond.

"Oh Carlos, just go say 'Hi, I'm Carlos.' and let everything else just fall into place. You'll be fine, now go!" James encouraged.

"Ok, I-I'll try." Carlos stammered nervously. He put on a confident face and handed James his Fruit Smackers. He took a deep breath and walked over to the brunette girl. Carlos walked right up behind her and quickly glanced at James. He gave him a big thumbs up and mouthed "Go.".

Carlos nodded and lightly tapped on the girls shoulder. She spun around quickly, but in an elegant way. She had on a pair of dark blue jean shorts and a dark purple t-shirt. She was wearing a pair of black Converse All-Stars high tops. Her short brown hair fell perfectly as she came around to face Carlos.

"Uhhh, hi. I'm Carlos." Carlos extended his hand. The mystery girl smiled and met his hand.

"Hi. I'm Mackensie." The girl responded. She tucked her hair behind one ear and flashed a sparkling white smile. The sunlight coming in through the floor to ceiling windows reflected off of her sliver cross necklace. It took all the control he had in his short body to keep from jumping up and down. It was working, he was actually talking to her!

"Ok, Mackensie. That's a nice name! Are you new here?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"Yeah I just moved in this morning. Have you been here long?"

"Yeah, about a year." Carlos liked where this was going. He was successfully making a conversation with a beautiful girl. "I'd be happy to show you around sometime, if you'd like."

"What?" Mackensie blushed. She hadn't quite heard him.

"Would you want me to show you around sometime?" Carlos said again. He didn't think much about it, the lobby was a little loud.

"Oh, sorry. That would be great." Mackensie smiled again, glad that Carlos didn't seemed upset that she hadn't heard him. She pulled a scrap of paper out of her purse and grabbed a pen off the desk. She scribbled some stuff on the paper and folded it in half, handing it to Carlos. "I'm sorry but I have to go help my family unpack. I'll see you later?" Mackensie apologized.

"Oh no problem. I'll talk to you later." Carlos answered, slightly relieved that he wouldn't have to worry about saying something stupid for a while. Mackensie gave him a small wave.

"Bye, Carlos." She turned and started towards the elevator.

"Bye, Mackensie!" Carlos called after her. She looked back over her shoulder and giggled, waving again. Mackensie walked into the elevator and smiled as the doors closed. Her heart was soaring.

Carlos ran over to James at top speed with a huge grin on his face.

"How was that?"

"I'm very impressed, Carlos. Whatcha got there?" James asked, gesturing to the folded paper that Carlos was clutching in his hands. He was so excited, he had forgotten all about it. He hurriedly unfolded it and read it.

_Mackensie Jon Bruonski_

_Room 9-J_

_Cell # 299-5763_

"Nice!" James praised. He was proud that Carlos had gotten her number. Being the "love doctor" of the group, he knew that Carlos and Mackensie would make a great couple.

NOTES FROM LAUREN NICOLE: Ta-da! This chapter is for Rainnboots! This is her original character, Mackensie Jon Bruonski! So everybody, show this girl some love!:] In the next two chapters, I will introduce the other characters, submitted by iiPurkyPandie and BTRlover98! I'll try to get them done ASAP! I hope you liked this chapter! Especially you, Rainnboots! Until next time,

~LaurenNicole


	2. Brielle Lynn Turner

Chapter 2

NOTES FROM LAUREN NICOLE: Sooo…what did you guys think of the first chapter of this story? It was a little short, but I need to introduce the other characters still! Then they'll start getting longer!=] And now, I'm gonna do just that!=] This chapter is for iiPurkyPandie! I hope you enjoy it!=D Here we go!

"I'll be back in a bit, I'm gonna go sit out by the pool!" James called to his friends who were playing video games in the living room. It was 1:17, also known as James' ideal tanning time. He was wearing black flip-flops, a pair of red, black, and white swim trunks, a pair of aviator sunglasses, and was carrying a Pop Tiger magazine. James was ready to get his tan on.

"Mkay…" Kendall yelled back, completely engulfed in his game. James happily walked out the door, eager so soak up the sun. He helped Carlos get his Fruit Smackers; his job was done for the day. Now he had his precious James Time. He headed down to the lobby and strutted out to the pool, receiving some looks from interested, single girls. He flashed a sparkling smile that made almost half the girls in the lobby faint.

He stepped out into the warm, midday California sun. James took his normal spot in the third blue lounge chair by the pool. He flipped open the magazine and started on an article about Dak Zevon. He was completely unaware of everything but the magazine and he didn't notice a beautiful girl sitting down in the chair beside him.

This girl was wearing a pink, yellow, and grey sundress with a pair of grey Converse. Her hair was bleach blonde with dark, black streaks shot through it, and pin straight. She had a spray of light freckles across her cheeks, which made her icy blue eyes pop. Her bangs swooped over and covered her eye.

Right now, she was in a bit of a trance, not realizing that she was staring at James. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw her sitting there. He turned away from his magazine to get a good look at her. He was blown away by how she looked. He smiled at her, which made her erupt in a fierce blush.

"Hey, I'm James." James greeted confidently.

"Hi-I, I'm Brielle." Brielle stuttered. She giggled out loud, and clamped her hand over her mouth. _Did I really just do that? _She thought to herself. This made her blush even more. "But you can call me Bri, if you want." She added quickly.

"Bri. That's very pretty." James smiled again. He liked Brielle. Like, _really_ liked her. "Are you new around here?"

"Yeah, I just moved in yesterday. Apartment 3C. Where do you live?"

"2J, one floor below you." James answered. "Do you wanna stop by later? I could show you around."

"That would be great!" Bri replied, flashing a silver-braced smile. She laughed, and so did James. And they started talking. James found out that Brielle moved to LA from Seattle to try for a career in singing an acting and singing. And he found out that she's a huge BTR fan. He told Bri a little about himself, and be he knew it, he had a lunch date set up for the next day.

"I'm really sorry, James." Bri apologized, checking her cell phone. "I have to go. My mom needs me to help start dinner." James glanced at his phone screen. It was 5:37! He hadn't realized how long they'd been talking. He needed to get back to the apartment.

"Oh, that's okay. I have to get back too." James agreed. "Can I get your number?" He asked.

"Of course! It's 523-8763." Bri told him. James saved the contact as "Bri" and closed his phone. "I'll text you later?"

"That'd be great." Bri smiled again. She couldn't wait to get that text. "I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, bye." James told her sadly. He was upset that she had to go. She walked away and waved, smiling widely. James waved back. He gathered his things and went back up to the apartment.

X~X~X~X

"Well someone's been gone for a while." Kendall commented as James walked through the door. His face had a smile plastered on it from ear to ear.

"Where've ya been James?" Carlos asked, popping up off the couch.

"Oh ya know, down by the pool." James answered.

"Then why are you so happy? I mean, I know you like tanning and all, but I didn't think you liked it THAT much." Logan reasoned.

"Well, I did meet a girl while I was there." James started, his smile growing even bigger. The guys crowded around him, eager to hear all about what happened. They were going into full-on gossip girl mode, but they would never tell anyone that they did

NOTES FROM LAUREN NICOLE: Ta-da! Chapter two ~ check! Second OC ~ check! I hope y'all liked it! This one was for you, iiPurkyPandie! I hope I did your character justice! Like I REALLY hope you loved it!=) On a different note, Happy Day-Before-Memorial Day-Day! And to anyone who is done with school (vikwhis13) Happy Summer you lucky ducks! I'm not done with school until June 17th! Crazy or what? I'm like dying of heat! It's gonna be about 95 degrees tomorrow! And it's in the 80's today! At least I get to go swimming! =D So happy summer everyone who's on break already, and good luck with the rest of the year to anyone like me who is still in school! =) Until next time!

~LaurenNicole


	3. Genevieve Alexis Miller

Chapter 3

NOTES FROM LAUREN NICOLE: Wow…Sorry this took so long to update! Like seriously, I don't know why it took me this stinkin' long! But here it is, and, yeah. This chapter is for BTRlover98! Again, sorry it took forever! Here we go! Here's where I introduce the 13 year old OC. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey, mom, can I walk around a bit?" Gen asked. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, growing impatient waiting at the front desk.<p>

"Go ahead, but be back at the apartment in half an hour." Her mom told her. She rung the bell again, waiting for the manager to show up. Gen nodded and turned on her foot. She looked around the lobby of the Palmwoods, trying to decide on what to do for the next 30 minutes. The doors leading to the pool were open, and the sun was shining. She decided that she would sit in one of the chairs for a while.

Gen walked out and shaded her eyes from the bright light. She saw a canvas tent set up with a table and 2 folding chairs. Nobody was occupying either chair, and the sun was beating down hard. The shade looked very inviting, so Gen made her way over. She sat in solitude for a good 5 minutes when a boy, about 5' 11", walked over.

"Hi, uh is this seat taken?" He asked. He was holding a pink smoothie in one hand, a blue one in the other, and was, despite the heat, wearing a grey beanie on his head. Gen looked up at him from her seat.

"Nope, go ahead." She smiled, happy to have some company.

"Thanks. I won't be long, I'm waiting for someone. I'm Kendall, by the way." He said sitting in the empty seat.

"I'm Gen." She responded. "Can I ask who you're waiting for?"

"My girlfriend, Jo. She's running late getting off from work." Kendall explained. Gen nodded. "So, are you new here?" Gen nodded again.

"Uh, yeah, I just moved in about 3 hours ago." Gen giggled. She bit her lip. _What was that?_ She questioned herself.

"Oh cool. Do you act?" Kendall asked curiously.

"N-no, I'm a, a singer." She stuttered. _Pull it together Gen. _"Me and my sister, we b-both are singers." Gen smiled forcefully, hoping that she didn't sound like she was trying too hard. Kendall nodded and smiled again.

"That's really cool. Is-" He started, but was cut off.

"Hey!" A blonde girl walked over. Kendall stood up and kissed the girl on the cheek.

"Hey! Oh, Gen, this is my girlfriend Jo." He introduced the girls.

"Hi, Gen." Jo said greeted kindly. She looked at Kendall.

"Oh, we were just talking while I was waiting for you." Kendall explained, smiling sweetly. Jo "oh-ed" and nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Gen." Jo smiled. Kendall handed her the blue smoothie and she rolled her eyes at him playfully. Kendall laughed and put his arm around her.

"It was good talking to you, Gen, but I have to go." Kendall told Gen apologetically. "But I'll see you around, right?"

"Yeah." She replied, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. She didn't want Kendall to go yet. "I, uh, I have to go. Uh, bye." She got up and walked to the door going into the lobby. She didn't turn back until she had entered the air-conditioned building. When she did, she wished she hadn't. Kendall and Jo were kissing each other, leaning over the table Kendall and she had just been sitting at. Gen could feel her cheeks redden as she bit her lip. Kendall loved Jo, but Gen, Gen loved Kendall.

* * *

><p>NOTES FROM LAUREN NICOLE: So…I am sorry. I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story since May 29th, and I'm sorry that this was so short! Just, URG! This is not fabulous. I don't like writing short stuff! But even though it was short, I hope you liked it=) Especially you, BTRlover98. This chapter was for you=) Sorry it was short…The other ones will be longer, I promise! So part of the reason why this is so short is that from Wednesday to Friday, I will be working like all day at the farm fair with my grandpa, so I won't get to update during the day, and then from Saturday to Saturday, I'll be on vacation! Yay! My first beach vacation since I was like, 3! I'll be in Surf City for an entire week with my mom, my brother, my aunt, and my 3 cousins. Yeah, all in 1 house. Heehee one of my cousins has to sleep on the couch cuz there's not enough beds=) He doesn't mind though=) Hahah so yeah, I wanted to update before I got into all that because when I'm at the beach, my house doesn't have internet, and the only place that does is some internet café but IDK how much time I'd have to actually update. So yeah, sorry if this chapter was a little bit of a 'big time rush'. Sorry, you know I had to do that! Hahah. Well I better go before this AN ends up longer than the actual chapter. Until next time (whenever that is),

~LaurenNicole


End file.
